


Hasta la próxima

by enchantress



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantress/pseuds/enchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos necesitamos descargarnos de vez en cuando, y los dos hechiceros más brillantes de Asgard no son una excepción. Aunque quizá uno de los dos viva la experiencia como algo más profundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta la próxima

Ninguno de los dos recurre con normalidad a esto; saben reprimirse. Pero, como todo ser racional, hay necesidades que se avivan si no se les presta atención.

Nadie diría que se tienen especial estima, y estarían en lo cierto. Ni él ni ella darían mucho si de salvar sus respectivos pescuezos se tratase.

Sea como sea, lo que más aprecian es que cada vez es como la primera: ambos, ya sea por frustración o necesidad, recurren al otro sin tener que dar ninguna explicación y, a la vez, con la impaciencia propia de un adolescente. A pesar de ello, sus encuentros suelen ser largos y no parece importarles.

Quizá, se cuestiona él a veces, sea el estado de ánimo tan adverso en el que siempre se reencuentran. Definitivamente, se dice ella, es el ansia por olvidar, aunque sea momentáneamente, lo que lo hace todo tan... _perfecto_. Aunque, como era de esperar, para ellos no es más que otra batalla de la que, tozudamente, también quieren sacar alguna victoria: ella se jacta de desesperar hasta el último instante al Dios del Engaño; él, de someter a la indomable Encantadora. Pero es que, en definitiva, sólo ellos saben sacarse el uno al otro lo mejor –o lo peor- de sí mismos.

Normalmente es ella la que da el primer paso, la que se acerca con semblante oscuro y se encuentra a su compañero de maldades en estado similar. Dos ceños fruncidos y dos bocas selladas. Ocasionalmente llegan a estar largos ratos mirándose, él con las manos a la espalda, ella con los puños cerrados. Siempre es un grave suspiro la señal que se dan para cerrar de una vez el espacio entre ellos y explorarse como si fueran dos desconocidos, entregándose al tacto del otro; labios y manos pierden el control por unos instantes, hasta que cada cual encuentra su camino: los de él, en su cuello y sus caderas; los de ella, en la línea de su mandíbula y su pecho.

Nunca tienen prisa, pues saben que, una vez terminen, pasará mucho tiempo hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse así. O en eso confían.  
Sus escapadas suelen ser símbolo de malos tiempos para ambas partes, por lo que  buscan sacar una buena recompensa a sus males en cada una de ellas.

“No seas crío,” le susurra ella con malicia tras unos minutos, su respiración pausada a pesar de la agitación, buscando descontrolarlo poco a poco. Él parece ignorar la provocación, -o al menos lo intenta- y traza una vez más la forma de reloj de arena de su cuerpo, extremando la lentitud a medida que se acerca a sus pechos, finalmente cerrando las palmas sobre ellos con firmeza, sintiendo más la tela que la carne. Esto siempre le hace ganarse aunque sea un imperceptible suspiro.

_Loki: 1, Amora: 0._

Mientras él se deshace en caricias sobre su busto, ella quiere acercarse más. Apoya ambas manos sobre su cintura, la más estrecha que ha visto en un hombre, y lo atrae hacia sí, haciendo que sus pelvis choquen. En un _intento_ de travesura, Loki desliza un dedo por la forma en “V” del vestido de Amora, separándolo de su piel con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y echando un vistazo hacia abajo. Ella responde con una carcajada e, invitándolo con un dedo a seguirla, camina en dirección contraria, sin darle nunca la espalda. Y él la sigue como un perro amaestrado.

_Loki: 1, Amora: 1._

No importa dónde ni cómo se encuentren, siempre procuran que haya una cama disponible; ya probarán la dureza del suelo en otra ocasión, seguramente no tan placentera. Por ahora, para sus pequeñas disputas carnales se ciernen a lo más cómodo.

Una vez vuelven a encontrarse al borde del colchón, ella deja que él se confíe, relajando su cuerpo contra el del otro, y cuando la toma por los brazos con intención de tumbarla y hacer lo propio sobre ella, Amora imita su gesto, cambiando sus posiciones y sentándolo sobre la cama con una sonrisa condescendiente. Antes siquiera de que pueda protestar, se inclina sobre él y apoya una rodilla en el hueco más cercano que encuentra, rozando ‘casualmente’ su entrepierna. Él cierra los ojos, expirando con fuerza por la nariz.

_Loki: 1, Amora: 2._

Aprovechando la cercanía y dominante con su nueva victoria, acaricia su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos y baja, trazando la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su nuca, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Él responde alzando la cabeza y buscando sus labios de nuevo, aprisionándolos una vez los encuentra. No pierde ni un segundo en obligarla a sentarse encima suyo, empujándola desde la base de su espalda; tampoco le cuesta deslizar aviesamente la mano un poco más abajo, agarrando con descaro su grupa.

Ella se contrae ante la caricia, a la que contesta propinándole un suave mordisco a su labio inferior. Él se queja; no quiere distracciones ahora que está entretenido buscando el cierre de su vestido. Amora se lo pone fácil y ella misma se deshace de este, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo al descubierto ante la atenta mirada de Loki, que más parece que esté analizando una obra de arte -una vasija milerania o un recién restaurado cuadro- que observando a una mujer semidesnuda.

La Encantadora no se reprime por la atención: ambos saben que ella la disfruta aunque esté más que acostumbrada a recibirla.

El Dios del Engaño sólo consigue impacientarse más con la vista que tiene delante, y se ocupa de que, en cuestión de minutos, ambos se deshagan de la ropa que les oprime por igual. El cuero se confunde con caricias en las zonas más íntimas que conocen, la seda, con sus pieles, y el roce del lino sobre la cama se encarga de encubrir sus gemidos necesitados.

Es a partir de este momento cuando comienzan a desesperarse por igual: ella no necesita de sus manos para dedicarle unas descaradas carantoñasa su dureza, sino que desliza lentamente su cuerpo sobre el otro, haciéndole suspirar con fuerza cada vez que la suave piel de su vientre o de sus piernas roza su erección; él traza un recorrido de besos y pequeños mordiscos, pasando por su cuello, sus pechos, sus costados, su vientre... y se recrea una vez llega más abajo, cubriendo de atención con su lengua aquel punto que sabe que hará que se estremezca sin remedio. Dicho y hecho, Amora se tensa por completo para luego relajarse bruscamente, enredando los brazos en las sábanas. Llega un momento en el que comienza a maldecir entre dientes y Loki se relame, alzándose sobre ella.

_Loki: 2, Amora: 2._

Se dedican unos minutos más, desfogándose de nuevo. La acusada subida de temperatura entre ambos les irrita, sabiendo que no se pueden deshacer de ella. El calor y el sudor es el precio que tienen que pagar por este pequeño trocito de cielo.

Por fin, Loki toma asiento entre sus piernas y se entierra en ella en el más absoluto silencio, roto tan solo por sus respiraciones desacompasadas. Se miran fijamente, notando la tensión en sus rostros a causa del autocontrol.

Hasta ahora se han portado bien –demasiado bien- el uno con el otro, pero es como si el bochorno y la incomodidad les obligara a tener un momento desagradable en medio de lo que se supone es una forma de escapar de sus problemas.

“¿Qué te ha ocurrido esta vez, cariño? ¿Papaíto ha vuelto a castigarte por mal comportamiento?” Con una primera embestida, violenta y sin aviso, Loki hace que cambie sus habladurías por un gemido de sobresalto. Envalentonado por lo rastrero de sus preguntas, le paga con su propia medicina. “¿Y a ti, querida? ¿Thor ha vuelto a tomarte por invisible?” Amora gruñe y lucha por cambiar de posición, por tomar ella el mando a cambio de su orgullo herido, pero él se lo impide. La fricción de sus cuerpos por la pequeña pelea consigue que se descontrolen aún más sus respiraciones y que terminen por olvidarse de sus respectivas ofensas con la velocidad con la que sólo los recién enamorados olvidan su primera riña.

_Ambos se preguntan de quién es la victoria esta vez._

Loki la sepulta bajo su peso y la rodea con sus brazos mientras comienza a moverse lenta pero firmemente. Amora respira con dificultad, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro. No es necesario mucho tiempo hasta que, a medida que se entrega al placer, no ve inconveniente en rodear las caderas del otro con sus piernas, buscando la mayor profundidad posible en sus embestidas.

Él rezonga por el gesto. Está tratando de controlarse, procurar que dure, pero siente como el cuerpo de la mujer y el suyo propio le piden más. Los suaves gemidos que se están arrancando mutuamente, cada vez más seguidos, son su prueba.

Ella apoya una mano sobre su pecho y lo retira hacia atrás, incorporándose de nuevo sobre él. Su pecho sube y baja por el esfuerzo, rozando inocentemente el contrario y arrebatándole un escalofrío. Loki traza con un dedo el recorrido de su columna vertebral mientras Amora, con gesto felino, termina por reclinarlo del todo sobre la cama. Acomodándose otra vez encima suyo, ríe débilmente ante la mirada censuradora que recibe. Sabe perfectamente que a ambos les gusta estar al mando, pero que Loki no disfruta igual si no lleva las riendas. Por suerte para él –o eso dirían muchos-, ella pretende convencerle de lo contrario.

La cascada de pelo dorado que cae sobre su torso le provoca unas cosquillas que en otra ocasión podrían haberle provocado una sonrisa incómoda, quizá una carcajada. Pero ahora, sintiendo como ese súcubo mueve las caderas con ligereza encima de las suyas propias, de la forma en que sólo ella sabe, las cosquillas no son más que un roce lejano.

_“Cualquier cortesana envidiaría tus destrezas,”_ le habría dicho si no fuera porque eso le aseguraría una buena bofetada. _“Con muchas debes haber **practicado** para afirmarlo con tanta seguridad,” _ contestaría, levantándose y dejándolo tumbado con su ‘pequeño problema’ sin solucionar, no sin antes haberse cerciorado de que del golpe hasta a ella le doliera la mano.

_Eso habría hecho que la hechicera ganara definitivamente la partida._

Amora alterna movimientos rápidos con lentos, firmes con suaves, seguidos y entrecortados, hasta que Loki, sumido en la desesperación y el calor, la toma por las caderas y vuelve a dejarla a su merced para impedirle jugar más con él.

A estas alturas, uno de los dos pierde la cuenta de los puntos que han ido acumulando, y como por supuesto no pretende fiarse del otro, olvida quién iba ganando y se centra en su tarea, asegurándose que, al final, terminará proclamándose ganador independientemente de lo que opine el restante. En sus mentes, nunca saldrá victorioso el contrario.

Incapaces de articular algo que no sean sus nombres o maldiciones que se entremezclan con balbuceos, se mueven el uno contra el otro en una sinuosa danza cuyo único acompañamiento ‘musical’ son gemidos. Gruñidos. Suspiros. Incluso quejidos.

Él ya se ha acostumbrado a los arañazos en su espalda; ella encuentra reconfortante la fuerza con la que la agarra por los muslos.

No queda mucho hasta que ambos, prácticamente al unísono, alcancen el clímax. Amora se estremece, ofrecíendose en pequeños espasmos con un gemido ahogado, mientras Loki ultima la experiencia con un gruñido ronco, tirándole con fuerza del pelo y apoyando la cabeza en el hueco encima de su hombro, donde cabellos negros se entremezclan con rubios.

Ella le murmura algo al oído y él se carcajea casi en silencio.

En ocasiones –más de las que les gustaría reconocer- se entregan a Morfeo en los brazos del otro, cosa que no evita que, a la mañana siguiente, cada uno tome su camino, separados. Se visten con presteza y de espaldas, despidiéndose sin grandes palabras. Pero esta vez...

Esta vez es diferente. Y ella, de alguna increíble manera, lo ha notado. Simplemente estaba esperando que no llegara a más.

“Amora.” Loki la llama, su voz insegura, irreconciliable con el aspecto frío que muestra. Sin necesidad de más, ella rodea la cama hasta llegar a su lado, negando con la cabeza. Vuelve a sentir una vez más sus finos dedos sobre sus labios, reiterando el hacerlo callar. “No, Loki.” Ella parece afligida por alguna razón que no alcanza a comprender; debería ser él el decepcionado. “Me lo prometiste. Nos los prometimos.” Amora lo mira a los ojos y le recoloca un par de mechones de pelo que se niegan a mantenerse en su lugar. “Olvídalo,” se aleja unos pasos, sin desviar la mirada de sus tristes ojos verdes. “Hasta la próxima,” se despide simplemente él.

La Encantadora le dedica una sonrisa melancólica y desaparece tras una cortina de neblina verdosa que se ha formado en sus manos. Y allí se queda él, maquinando a solas de nuevo, con energías renovadas a pesar de su desplante. Pero llegará el día en que ella no podrá negarse. Él podrá dejar de andar detrás suyo, escondiéndose y frustrando sus planes, sus intentos de ser feliz con alguien que _no_ es él, solamente para contentarse con que sea suya unas horas, fruto de la desdicha.

Porque Loki está harto de ser siempre el segundo plato. Está falto de aprecio, pero a Amora le sobra; y lo más importante: no lo sabe apreciar lo suficiente.

Así es, se promete a sí mismo que conseguirá que sea tan desdichada que no tenga a nadie más que él mismo a quien acudir. “Seguro,” se dice él, “será entonces cuando pueda cerciorarme de que nunca más habrá un _‘hasta la próxima’._ ”


End file.
